Un instant de désespoir
by Nanthana14
Summary: Dans ma fic "Les larmes d'un père" j'avais écris une scène supplémentaire à la fin de la Bataille des Cinq Armées avec Legolas revenant sur ses pas. Voilà une autre scène mais cette fois en totale suite avec le film. Dans celle-là, Legolas n'est pas revenu sur ses pas et Thranduil est de retour seul dans son palais…


**Je me possède aucun des personnages des livres ou des adaptations au cinéma.**

 **Dans ma fic "Les larmes d'un père" j'avais écris une scène supplémentaire à la fin de la Bataille des Cinq Armées avec Legolas revenant sur ses pas. Voilà une autre scène mais cette fois en totale suite avec le film. Dans celle-là, Legolas n'est pas revenu sur ses pas et Thranduil est de retour seul dans son palais…**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour** **;)**

 **...**

 _ **Un instant de désespoir**_

Tout était fini… La bataille des cinq armées avait pris fin. Les nains avaient retrouvés leur royaume sous la montagne, mais à quel prix ? Thorin Ecu de Chêne et ses neveux étaient morts, entraînant la fin d'une lignée qui avait régné pendant des millénaires sur les nains… Des elfes étaient morts… De nombreux elfes… Trop nombreux… Après la bataille de Dagorlad et la perte de son père, Thranduil s'était pourtant juré de ne plus jamais sacrifié inutilement la vie de son peuple… Pourtant tant étaient morts aujourd'hui… Le roi aurait le temps de les pleurer, seul, derrière les murs de son palais… Seul… Ce mot ne cessait de tourner dans la tête du roi des elfes sylvains… Il était seul désormais…

Dans cette bataille, il avait bien plus perdu que des guerriers… Il avait perdu son fils… Oh pas physiquement bien sûr, Legolas allait bien, mais le problème n'était pas là…

Les tensions s'étaient accumulées entre le père et le fils… Des tensions qui avaient atteints leur paroxysme pendant cette bataille maudite… Pourtant Thranduil ne voulait pas de ces tensions… De tous les elfes de son royaume, Legolas était bien le seul à pouvoir lui dire des choses dures sans s'attirer son courroux. Il ne pouvait pas faire de reproches à cet enfant, il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir… Leurs vies avaient été difficiles… Leurs pertes lourdes… Ils n'étaient plus que tous les deux… Il l'aimait… Mon Dieu qu'il aimait cet enfant, mais le roi ne savait plus comment lui faire comprendre… comment lui dire qu'il était plus important que tout le reste… Plus important que sa propre vie…

Et c'était pour cela que tout ne s'était pas bien terminé… A la fin de la bataille, le roi avait erré dans les ruines de la forteresse, recherchant avec angoisse son fils parmi les morts et les blessés… En le retrouvant son cœur s'était soulevé de joie. Il était vivant et en bonne santé… Toutefois, cette joie était vite retombée lorsque les premiers mots de celui-ci furent « Je ne rentre pas. »… Quelques mots… Juste quatre mots qui avaient déchirés son cœur de père en deux… « Je ne rentre pas. »… Thranduil et son fils en étaient arrivés là… Legolas ne voulait plus le voir pour le moment… Il n'avait pas comprit à quel point tout ce que faisait Thranduil était avant tout pour tenter de protéger son peuple et son enfant de ce qu'il voyait poindre dans Dol Gudur depuis longtemps. Mithrandir, Galadriel et même Elrond avaient été aveugles à cette ombre qu'il revoyait poindre… Thranduil, lui, savait depuis longtemps et ses craintes avaient été confirmées par les propos de l'orc qu'il avait interrogé… Ils recherchaient l'unique… Thranduil savait très exactement ce que cela signifiait… Il savait qui était cet ennemi qui revenait… Il lui avait prit son père et maintenant, il n'avait qu'une seule peur, qu'il lui prenne son fils…

La logique aurait voulu qu'il fasse part de ses craintes aux autres elfes de la Terre du Milieu mais, à part Elrond, il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il appréciait vraiment les autres elfes d'importance et c'était son peuple qui comptait avant tout… Tauriel avait raison sur un point… Thranduil comptait sur la magie qui enveloppait son palais pour protéger ses elfes de ce qui les attendaient… Un frémissement parcouru ses épaules… Il y avait bien plus que ces ombres… Il y avait le fils qu'il avait perdu…

Un elfe se racla la gorge pour attirer l'attention de son roi qui lui jeta un regard oblique légèrement courroucé.

\- Vous avez besoin de quelque chose _aran nin (mon seigneur)_ ?

 _\- Ney_ _! Gwanno ereb nín ! Solloi fen ! (Non ! Laissez-moi seul ! Fermez la porte !)_

L'elfe sursauta et s'exécuta rapidement, laissant son souverain seul. Thranduil frémit et se laissa tomber assis sur les marches menant à son trône. Il se courba en deux, perdant cette prestance qui lui donnait cette apparence si intimidante. Il posa sa tête entre ses mains et lutta contre ses émotions… « Je ne rentre pas. »… Les mots de son fils étaient durs, mais Thranduil n'avait pas lutté pour le retenir. Il savait ce que son fils traversait. Il était passé par là lui aussi et il comprenait que son enfant ait envie de voir autre chose que les murs de pierres de leur palais. C'est pour cela qu'il l'avait envoyé vers les Dunedains… Vers Elrond… Et vers le descendant d'Isildur… Ces gens-là étaient de confiance et le fils d'Arathorn II serait amené à jouer un rôle dans la guerre qui s'annonçait… Il en était sûr… Même s'il était encore jeune, il en était sûr... Il l'avait vu... Pourtant, il avait été si difficile de regarder Legolas partir…

Thranduil frémit et se releva, parvenant à retenir ses larmes. Il quitta la salle du trône d'un pas légèrement chancelant et se dirigea vers ses appartements. Il traversa deux couloirs et entra dans sa chambre dont il verrouilla la porte avant de se diriger vers une commode en face de son lit. Un fin drap de soie noir recouvrait un buste. Il le retira et le visage gracile et parfait d'une femme elfe apparu. Thranduil frémit et posa une main sur le visage de pierre.

\- Je l'ai perdu… Notre enfant… Je l'ai perdu… Murmura-t-il en ne parvenant plus à contrôler ses larmes.

Le roi des elfes sylvains s'effondra à genoux devant le buste de sa chère épouse disparue et se mit à pleurer tout en répétant d'une voix brisée par le chagrin et l'émotion.

\- Je l'ai perdu… _Goheno nin (pardonne-moi)_ …

Thranduil posa sa tête contre le marbre froid et continua à pleurer… « Je ne rentre pas. »… Ces mots étaient durs, mais il voulait bien les comprendre par contre, le roi s'en voulait… Il s'en voulait de n'avoir pas agit comme il l'aurait dû… Bien sûr, il l'aurait voulu le retenir mais, dans tous les cas, il n'aurait jamais dû le laisser partir comme il venait de le faire… Il savait que son fils souffrait de ne pas en savoir plus sur sa mère… sur cette perte qu'ils devaient surmonter tous les deux. C'était sans doute pour cela que le roi lui avait dit que sa mère l'aimait… plus que tout… plus que la vie… Mais ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait dire… Oh bien sûr que sa mère l'aimait… Le problème n'était pas là… Le problème c'est que le roi n'avait pas réussie à lui dire que c'était la même chose pour lui… Qu'il l'aimait bien plus que sa propre vie… En entendant ses mots, Legolas s'était retourné vers lui… Il lui avait tendu la main comme un appel auquel Thranduil, habitué à ne jamais montrer ses sentiments par son père, avait répondu par une révérence avec une main sur le cœur. Ce geste-là prouvait son affection, mais ce n'était pas le geste qu'attendait son fils… Thranduil aurait dû s'avancer, prendre cette main tendue et le serrer dans ses bras… Le serrer dans ses bras pour lui dire à quel point il l'aimait… A quel point il serait prêt à mourir pour lui ! … Sans aucun remord… Mais, il n'avait pas fait un geste… Il s'était incliné avant de se retourner, laissant son fils partir… Le roi était dévasté… La guerre qui s'annonçait serait terrible et il était terrifié à l'idée que c'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'il venait de voir son fils… La dernière fois et il ne l'avait pas serré dans ses bras. Ses larmes se firent plus violentes et il murmura en finissant de s'effondrer.

\- Je l'ai perdu… Ma petite feuille… Que les Valar m'accordent la joie de le revoir… Je vous en supplie… Je l'aime… Il est ma vie… Mon fils…


End file.
